


Adored By Him

by Evakain_Creates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Let my boys be happy please, M/M, One Shot, Post-it Notes, Pure and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakain_Creates/pseuds/Evakain_Creates
Summary: ‘My Yuuri, Congratulations, love. Your Viktor’Yuuri read the note again and again before holding it to his chest, his heart welling uncontrollably. (AKA The one where Viktor just wants Yuuri to have a good morning and is the cutest boyfriend alive.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3 and my first venture into the world of Yuri!!! On Ice but I've just fallen in love with this anime like I haven't fallen in love with something for a while so please enjoy this cute little fluffy one shot!

 

It was past midday when Yuuri managed to drag himself out of bed. The day before had been a rough one – Viktor had kept him practicing until late after he’d already spent most of the day doing strength training in the rink’s gym. His whole body ached, legs cramping as he stood and somehow managed to throw on a shirt that was still crumpled in the suitcase lying at the foot of his bed. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a groan, his feet throbbing with every step he took out of the bedroom and towards the small kitchen.

They were still in Russia, staying in Viktor’s inner-city apartment, as the Rostelecom Cup had only ended a couple of days ago and Viktor had insisted they stay for the next few days so he could introduce Yuuri to his home. No matter how Viktor had called it a ‘holiday’, he’d still been working Yuuri to the bone. Knowing for certain now that he was going to be in the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri had a lot of work to do before December rolled around.

Thankfully, however, Viktor had agreed to give Yuuri the day off. He’d said something about visiting some old friends of his, leaving Yuuri to sleep in and recover after the hectic few days they’d had. A small smile creeped onto Yuuri’s lips as he thought about his… Viktor. About Viktor.

Letting out a sigh and massaging a particularly sore spot in his shoulder, Yuuri trudged into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where he knew Viktor stored the bowls.

“Huh?” Yuuri paused, blinking at the bright pink post-it note that assaulted his gaze. It was stuck to one of the bowls and was inscribed with a familiar sloped print in a thick black pen. His carefully pulled it off and squinted, having to hold it close to his face to read it as he’d left his glasses on the bedside table.

“ _Check the fridge_ ,” he read aloud, his voice cracking slightly from lack of use. “Check the fridge?”

Turning slightly, Yuuri peered at the metal contraption behind him before cautiously moving towards it and pulling it open. He had to search for a second before he found another post-it note, this time it was baby-blue, stuck to a large bowl with clingwrap over it. Taking the bowl out of the fridge and pulling off the sticky-note, Yuuri squinted again to read it.

_Treat yourself, поросенок! The pans are under the stove and the syrup is in the pantry._

Stunned, Yuuri peered down at the bowl on the kitchen bench and peeled back the clingwrap. He immediately recognized the scent of pancake batter, his stomach growling slightly and mouth already starting to water. A small smile came to Yuuri’s lips are he noticed the small smiley face drawn in the corner of the post-it. He placed it with the other one and got to work, quickly finding a pan and giving the batter a light mix before starting to cook.

Within minutes Yuuri had himself a small stack of pancakes, cut up some strawberries and he quickly grabbed some cutlery and maple syrup along with his sticky-notes before heading towards the table. The pancakes were _amazing_ and Yuuri recognized the recipe from when Viktor had cooked them once while they’d been in China. Yuuri reminded himself to get the recipe off of Viktor when he got home but ignored all other thoughts while he savored the sweetness of the syrup and strawberries.

Resisting the urge to lick his plate clean, Yuuri stretched and let out a yawn, his now-full stomach aching slightly at the movement. He couldn’t help the light feeling in his chest as he jumped up, taking his dishes back into the kitchen and rinsing them off before opening the dishwasher and-

A bright green post-it note stared at him from inside the dishwasher. Unable to stop the giggle from breaking through his lips, Yuuri grabbed the note.

 _‘Leave the washing. Go check your bathroom!’_ it read. A small heart decorated the corner this time and Yuuri felt his cheeks flush a little. Despite the note, Yuuri placed his dishes in the washer before handing to the ensuite attached to the guest room, his feet dragging through the soft beige carpet as he went.

He almost immediately regretted his laziness when he tripped over his suitcase, catching himself just in time on the edge of his bed, a loud yelp escaping in the sudden distress. Standing and straightening himself out, he slid open the door of the bathroom with a click.

The first thing he noticed was how absolutely disheveled he looked as he caught sight of himself in the large mirror above the sink. Humming softly, Yuuri tried to flatten down his hair a little as his eyes drifted to the small basket that sat on the dark granite bench.

He moved closer, taking the yellow post-it note that was stuck to the front of it. “ _Pick whatever you want and have a nice bath…_ ” he mumbled, pausing at the Russian word that followed. ‘ _Крошка’_. He assumed was some sort of name and dismissed the thought as he peered at the contents of the basket after reading the rest of the message. ‘ _It’s no Yu-topia but these are some of my favourites!’_

A multitude of bath salts, oils and soaps filled the basket alongside a bottle of bubble bath, strange yellow ball of some chalk-like material and a small bluetooth speaker. Yuuri bit his lip, a stupid smile threatening to arise again. Tearing his eyes away from the basket, he turned the taps on the large bath along the edge of the room and waited for the water to heat up before plugging the drain.

Swinging around absently, Yuuri tried to loosen his back a little, feeling the tight twinge of the muscles along his torso and lower back ache in protest. The idea of a hot bath made him relax almost automatically as he made his way back to the basket and began picking a couple of products.

The bath was halfway full by the time he’d made a decision, taking a rose-scented bath oil and some of the bath salts that looked the most used as well as a massage soap bar. He put on some music – an album recommended to him by Phichit while they’d been in China – and started making the bath, finishing just as the water reached the right level.

Peeling off his shirt and briefs, Yuuri turned off the taps and let himself sink into the water, a rush of breath escaping his lungs as the hot water immediately began its magic. He let himself just lie there for at least a couple of minutes, it could’ve very easily been longer, allowing all the tension in his body to just seep out into the rose-tinted water before he started massaging out every muscle with the soap. It was shaped specifically for this purpose with grooves and bubbles on one side of the bar, so he spent the time methodically going along his arms, shoulders, thighs, calves, feet. Rubbing in circular motions and working out any of the tightness that remained in his body, eventually ditching the soap and moving to knead the twinge out of the back of his neck.

 _‘If only I could get a massage…_ ’ Yuuri thought idly, his fingers rubbing deeply into the join between his neck and collar, _‘maybe when Viktor gets back...’_

The thought drifted off dangerously but he only let himself get lost in it for a second, hands pausing in their movements, before blushing through his already heat-flushed cheeks and shaking it away. He moved his hands down to his lower back, pressing his thumbs in deeply and working away at a knot. There were more but they sat too high up his back, out of reach from his already tired arms.

With a hum of contentment, Yuuri let himself relax into the water again, head dropping back onto the rim of the bath. He was certain the bottom of his hair was getting wet but he didn’t really mind, lacking the conviction to bother shifting as his eyes drifted shut.

Eventually the music that had been lilting from the speaker finished and Yuuri was left to the sound of his own breath and the occasional movement of the water. The water was definitely growing cooler and Yuuri glanced at his fingers, judging how prunish they had become. He let out a soft sigh, unable to stop himself from feeling a twinge of sadness that he had to leave the warm confines of the water.

He gradually found the willpower to get out, pulling the plug and watching as the soapy, rose-tinted water rushed down the drain. Grabbing his towel from the rack beside the shower, Yuuri dried himself before tucking it around his waist and letting himself fold over, touching the cold tiles with prunish fingers and letting his back stretch out. Standing again, he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before squinting at the time on his phone.

‘ _2:23pm…I wonder when Viktor will get home…’_ he considered, stepping out of the bathroom and shivering slightly as a cool rush of air hit him from the bedroom. Yuuri warmed himself with his hands as he made his way to his suitcase, considering what to wear.

‘ _I should make tempura for dinner tonight…maybe prawn? Or-‘_

A bright pink post-it note looked up at him from his suitcase, stuck on top of the mess of clothes. ‘ _That wasn’t here before…was it?’_ Yuuri bit his cheek, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table before reading the note. “ _Check your wardrobe_...” Yuuri read aloud, smiling at the heart Viktor had scrawled in the corner.

He glanced at the double-doored wardrobe before making his way over to it. Currently only his skating costumes were hung in it – or, at least, that was what was in it yesterday. As he slid the door open, Yuuri found himself staring at a green post-it stuck to a set of clothes.

 _‘You’ll look even cuter than normal, little piggy! <3’ _was written in Viktor’s crooked font. Yuuri’s brow furrowed and he pulled the hanger out, revealing a simple white button-up and a pair of dress pants. He knew immediately these were the ones that he’d thrown in his suitcase at the last minute at Viktor’s request. They _had_ been crumpled into a corner of the bag yesterday but now they were warm, obviously freshly ironed.

Once again smiling like a bit of an idiot, Yuuri quickly got dressed before returning to the bathroom to comb down his hair. Tucking his phone in his pocket, Yuuri finally stepped out of his room, eyes glancing around the living area in search of his silver haired madman, a small smile playing on his lips.

As he looked around, his smile fell a little. Viktor was nowhere to be seen. Looking around again, his attention was drawn to the dining table. His mouth opened in a slight gasp as he looked at the glass vase and the stunning red roses it held. A blue post-it note was stuck to the vase and Yuuri took it, his cheeks flushed.

_‘My Yuuri,_

_Congratulations, love._

_Your Viktor’_

Yuuri read the note again and again before holding it to his chest, his heart welling uncontrollably. ‘ _Your Viktor’…_ He stared down at the roses and felt his smile come back in full force. He reached out, lightly touching one of the rose’s soft, velvety petals.

“My Yuuri…”

Yuuri gasped, going to turn but was trapped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. A chin rested on his shoulder, their cheeks brushing, both tickled by a fringe of silver hair. The familiar smell of…of Viktor surrounded him and the arms tighten around his waist as he felt himself instinctively leaning back into the embrace.

“Did you enjoy your morning?”

Yuuri smiled, small a private, and gave a slight nod. “Thank you, it was too kind,” he mumbled.

That delightful peel of laughter sounded in his ear, “I’m glad! What else could I do for my wonderful piglet!” he replied, giving Yuuri a squeeze and nuzzling into his neck.

Yuuri tried to pull away, unable to stop in laughter as he was suddenly attacked, “Viktor!” he gasped, feeling the arms loosen from around his waist and take to tickling his sides instead. “Stop!” he laughed, finally managing to turn around and place his hands against the familiar toned chest.

Viktor let out a stunning laugh, throwing back his head, and Yuuri got lost in it for a second before brown eyes might bright blue. Viktor moved his hands from Yuuri’s waist and took his cheeks in his palms, cradling Yuuri’s face and meeting his gaze with a look of what could only be described as adoration.

Yuuri gripped the fabric of Viktor’s shirt and met him halfway, their lips coming together as Viktor’s fingers intertwined with Yuuri’s hair.

_My Viktor._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I'd adore some feedback or anything really just come say hi!  
> Let me know if there are any spelling errors or anything please, I don't have a beta and I'm terrible at spotting things.  
> Thanks again for reading!  
> -Evakain xx


End file.
